


Об акулах и людях

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Crack, Fantastic, Gen, Humor, Movie Reference, Science Experiments, Sharks, Vivisection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что было бы, если бы Дин и Сэм были акулами?</p><p>членовредительство, вивисекция, не все действующие лица - люди. Очень вольное обхождение с каноном "Сверхъестественного", тотальные АУ, ООС и ахрония.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Об акулах и людях

**Author's Note:**

> В фике использованы отсылки к фильму "Челюсти", реж. С Спилберг (1975).

Маслянисто-черные валы волн лениво катились по, казалось, бесконечному телу ночного океана. Вверх-вниз, траулер то взбирался на горб, замирая на секунду на высшей точке, то медленно, неторопливо соскальзывал во впадину. Вверх-вниз.

На экране дрянного черно-белого телевизора грудастая блондинка со слипшимися пергидрольными прядями, опутавшими крошечную головку, кривила толстые губы и визгливо жаловалась на пережитый кошмар. Плавники, скользнувшее в метре от нее, тело большой рыбины, плеснувшая в лицо вода - она до их пор не могла поверить, что пронесло, что она осталась в живых. А вот тому мужчине, с животиком и волосатыми бледными ногами - не повезло. Одну из этих ног вынесло прибоем на кромку песка. Прямо над коленом кость была перекушена, измочаленные бледные волокна мяса, промытые соленой океанской водой, лениво колыхались в зеленоватой взвеси прибрежной акватории, пока нога неторопливо плыла, подчиняясь ритму накатывающих на берег волн. Вверх-вниз. Ногу выловили и положили в черный пластиковый мешок, всех посетителей пляжа допросили, но никто не мог сказать ничего определенного. Акулы. Откуда здесь акулы? Их в этой части никогда не водилось, слишком шумно, слишком опасно

Паркер облизнулся, хлебнул из кружки с полустертой надписью "Levio Fun" и почесал промежность. Вторую неделю болтаются они в открытом море, сил нет жрать консервы. Видеть напарников тоже сил нет, что Том, что Крис - оба уроды те еще. По телевизору рассказывают всякую хрень. Найти бы поскорее косяк, забить морозильник под завязку - и обратно. Неделя на берегу, пиво вечерами в баре, хозяйка бара по ночам в кровати под боком - живи, Паркер, отдыхай! А потом можно и на очередную вахту, во славу концерна.

Рыба. Больше рыбы. По всем каналам твердят, что рыба полезна. Надо больше рыбы, наловить, выпотрошить, содрать с нее кожу, выдрать хребет и превратить мускулистое верткое тело, привычное к плотной водяной среде, в полоску липкого белесого мяса. Спрессовать полоски в брикеты, нарезать потом из них продолговатых брусочков, запаковать в оболочку из хлебных крошек и раствора яичного порошка, утопить в кипящем масле, опять расфасовать, уложить в коробки, заморозить и развести по магазинам по все стране, чтобы ленивые жирные домохозяйки в бигуди под капроновыми платками купили их, выкинули дома на сковородку и разложили по тарелкам в своих однотипных домах. Жрите натуральный продукт, полезный, вкусный - рыбные палочки "Funny Leo" для детей и взрослых. Или залeйте их майонезом, уложите в мягкую крошащуюся булку - и рыбный бургер "Funny Bread" готов. А мистер Роман пожелает вам с экранов телевизора приятного аппетита.

Паркер уже двадцать два года рыбачит, с тех пор, как его отец, Старый Паркер, взял его с собой на летних каникулах. Тогда Паркеру было четырнадцать, и он мечтал накопить на мопед. Отец предложил ему помочь на летнем лове. Паркер согласился. И с тех пор так и выходит раз за разом на старом раздолбанном корабле, не больше яхты какого-нибудь магната, ржавом и хлипком. Небось, у Романа яхта побольше будет, чем его "Каролина".

Сквозь бубнеж комментатора и помехи неустойчивой спутниковой связи снаружи донеслись неясные звуки, а немного погодя что-то тяжелое шибануло в борт.

\- Что за… - Паркер подхватился - только пробоины им не хватало, помпа отказала еще четыре ходки назад, и он ее так и не отремонтировал. Лень, прости Господи, лень - великая вещь.

На палубе было темно, даже сигнальные фонари не горели. Паркер наизусть знал каждую заклепку, так что дорогу находил легко, no этo не мешало ему, однако, костерить ответственного за первую вахту Криса.

\- Эй, Торнтон, твой же мать, темно почему? Сигналки где? Крис, акулью челюсть тебе в бок! Отвечай!

Океан маслянисто поблескивал, напоминая гигантское складчатое одеяло, только от полной луны протянулась по поверхности широкая серебристая дорожка. Поскрипывали тросы, траулерный крюк звякал в своей петле, из открытого люка слышался мерный говор телевизионной передачи. Крис не отзывался и не появлялся. Паркер добрался до борта и осмотрел поверхность воды вблизи от корабля. Ничего. Ему понадобилась пара минут, чтобы добраться до противоположной стороны, и там он заметил какой-то темный объект. Тот лежал на волнах и ритмично бился о покрытую пятнами ржавчины обшивку.

\- Это что еще? - в темноте объект выглядел абсолютно бесформенным. Паркер склонился ниже, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то, и в этот момент волна качнула его и в темноте забелело пятно, в котором Паркер не без труда узнал лицо Криса. Объект сразу же обрел понятные очертания, превратившись в торс мужчины с раскинутыми руками, безвольно лежащий на поверхности воды.

Паркер засуетился, громко зовя Тома, схватил спасательный круг с привязанным к нему тралом и аккуратно бросил вниз, стараясь не задеть человека. Крис никак не отреагировал ни на призывы, ни на круг. Паркер перегнулся через фальшборт, веревкой маневрируя круг ближе к Торнтону, надеясь, что тот свалился, и потерял сознание, и вот-вот очнется. Занятый своими манипуляциями, он не увидел, как гибкая тень мелькнула под днищем, поворачиваясь белеющим даже в темноте брюхом вверх, и несколько рядов искривленных мощных зубов сцепились на кругу. Резкий рывок - и Паркер вниз головой полетел в воду. Он инстинктивно задержал дыхание и немедленно распахнул глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть окружение. Перед его носом колыхались какие-то длинные плети, которые он распознал. не сразу. Только увидев, что они свисают из-под грудины Криса, ниже которой ничего не было, кроме этих тянущихся по воде внутренностей, Паркер вдруг понял, что произошло. Вытолкнув весь воздух в одном безумном крике, он рванулся к поверхности, не увидев вырастающего рядом с ним корабельного бока, и с силой врезался в металлический выступ чуть ниже ватерлинии. Мутное кровяное пятно мгновенно поползло в зеленоватой воде, и немедленно две акулы гигантских размеров метнулись к Паркеру. Видимо, кто-то был милосерден к нему, потому что Паркер не почувствовал, как акульи клыки впились с двух сторон в его тело, и вскоре в мире стало на одного рыбака меньше. Останки Криса, Паркера и Тома Вильямса, которого акулы утащили из пришвартованной к кораблю спасательной шлюпки, где он и Крис дрочили, предаваясь мечтам о своих подружках на берегу, медленно опустились на несколько десятков метров вниз и живописно раскинулись на почти гладком, чистом песке. Несколько дней спустя крабы, рачки и мелкие рыбы сделали свое дело, и от троицы раборников "Levio Fun" не осталось ничего, кроме пары массивных костей и нескольких металлических предметов, оказавшихся в карманах их рыболовецких костюмов.

***

\- Сэм, ты как? - Дин пошевелил грудными плавниками, проверяя их подвижность, и двинулся вдоль тела брата, внимательно осматривая чешую на предмет повреждений.  
\- Все в порядке, - Сэм недовольно дернул хвостом, пару раз крутанулся в воде и потянулся во всю длину своего шестиметрового тела. - Четыре зуба сломал! Ну и костлявые же рыболовы пошли.

Дин немедленно завис перед головой Сэма, вглядываясь в неровный ряд пилообразных зазубренных зубов:

\- Покажи-ка, - потребовал он. Вглядевшись, он успокоился и, отплывая, небольно, но обидно шлепнул младшего брата хвостовым плавником по треугольной морде: - Жить будешь, у тебя и так следующий ряд уже напирает. Ну что, перекусим? От человечьей крови у меня несварение желудка. Хоть каждый раз после охоты выворачивайся.  
\- Фу, Дин, делай это без меня, - Сэм все еще переживал потерю клыков, - твои регулярные прилюдные эверсии кому хочешь аппетит испортят.  
\- Ну ладно... Поплыли, я чувствую запах морского льва!  
Сэм принюхался, пропуская струйки воды через ноздри:  
\- И ни одного тунца поблизости! Сколько можно жрать этих жирных ластоногих?  
\- Будет тебе тунец. Пока плывем, наверняка хоть один да окажется поблизости.

Дин с силой двинул плавниками, развивая свою обычную крейсерскую скорость - десять километров в час. Сэм никогда не понимал, куда брат вечно торопится, казалось бы, плыви себе спокойно. Нет, Дин несется вперед, словно они не на обед плывут, а по делу...

\- Эй, дельфиний выкормыш, не отставай!

Сэм встряхнулся, избавляясь от ненужных сейчас мыслей, и двинулся вслед за братом, стараясь не упустить из виду кривоватый анальный плавник, которым сам Дин ужасно гордился.

Если бы на "Каролине" оставался в живых хоть один человек, он, возможно, разглядел бы, как из-под днища траулера вынырнули два длинных темных тела и с приличной скоростью двинулись на север, стараясь держаться лунной дорожки. Но все потенциальные наблюдатели были мертвы, и подводные охотники Дин и Сэм, лучшие представители отряда белых акул, покинули место борьбы с главными врагами рыбьего мира беспрепятственно.

***

\- Мистер МакЛеод, вы просили принести Вам распечатки телеметрии этого экземпляра, - молодая сотрудница протянула своему шефу, известному ихтиологу, свернутую ленту с острыми зубцами многочисленных графиков.  
\- Как он? - поинтересовался ученый, засовывая руки в карманы идеально отглаженного белого халата с эмблемой "Levio Fun" на груди.  
\- Сопротивляется.

Оба уставились на запертую в большом бассейне белую акулу. Судя по состоянию ее шкуры, покрытой многочисленными шрамами и щербинами в местах потерянных чешуек, она была явно немолода. Точнее, он - акула представляла собой прекрасный экземпляр самца, мощного, опытного и смертельно опасного для любого существа, которое оказалось бы в районе досягаемости. Они исследовали его вот уже третий год - сначала наблюдали в отгороженной акватории, откуда он неоднократно пытался сбежать, то врезаясь на полной скорости в решетку, отделявшую бухту от океана, то выпрыгивал из воды, пытаясь преодолеть электрическое заграждение, но люди только надстраивали загородку повыше, укрепляли расшатавшиеся прутья решетки, и акуле приходилось отступать.

После полутора лет наблюдений акулу за номером 12/03 перевели в бассейн, специально сконструированный для исследований и проведения опытов. За последние месяцы МакЛеоду удалось выяснить массу интересных подробностей об акулах в целом, и об этой акуле в частности. Бассейн позволял изменять размер свободного пространства - передвигая специальные решетки, МакЛеод мог запирать акулу в крошечном отсеке, чтобы осмoтреть ее или взять пробы. Следы его экспериментов были отчетливо видны по всему телу морского хищника - из головы торчали многочисленные провода, вживленные в мозг - долгая филигранная работа, растянувшаяся на несколько недель, разнообразные датчики, укрепленные на теле и плавниках, пометки, выполненные несмываемой краской. Несколько раз МакЛеоду казалось, что акула не выдержит массивных операций и погибнет, но она выжила. Вдоль спины следовали белесые отметины, хорошо видные на темной чешуе - в этих местах акуле делали пункции, забирая хордовую массу и кровь для изучения ее свойств. На спинном плавнике было несколько надрезов - это Аластар, помощник МакЛеода, делал биопсию, изучая особенности акульего мяса по заказу японской компании. МакЛеод помнил, с каким хрустом выламывались зубы "двенадцадки" - он лично проделал это, обломав весь передний ряд с помощью обычных плоскогубцев, в рамках программы по изучению скорости регенерации. Для этого пришлось подцепить пасть крюками, растягивая ее в разные стороны, и - это можно было видеть, когда акула, разъяренная присутствием своих наблюдателей, переворачивалась на спину и атаковала смотровое окно, за которым стоял МакЛеод со своей помощницей Мэг - на нёбе остались отметины от воткнувшихся в него крючьев. И все равно акула была жизнеспособна и полна решимости сопротивляться дальше.

\- Это же та самая?  
\- В смысле? - МакЛеод погрузился в наблюдения за бесконечным бесцельным кружением акулы по бассейну и, казалось, совсем позабыл, что он не один.  
\- Ну, та, что много лет назад сожрала несколько человек здесь возле острова?  
\- Вероятно, - ихтиолог не любил вспоминать то лето. Тогда у него погиб пес, единственное существо, который бескорыстно его любило. Погиб, потому что вот эта акула утащила его под воду и сожрала. А до этого - молодую девушку, а потом еще и мальчика, Алекса Кинтнера, и еще целую кучу людей. После этого он поклялся себе, что займется изучением этих хищников и найдет способ использовать их на благо людей. Это будет даже лучше, чем просто их уничтожить - лишить их свободы, превратить в послушных рабов, которые по одному электрическому сигналу станут загонять стада тюленей или даже помогать в охоте на китов, не говоря уж о поиске и подгоне крупных косяков рыбы.

После гибели Пиппета МакЛеод больше не стал заводить животных, всецело погрузившись в изучение биологии, физиологии и химии, а по окончании школы поступил на биологическое отделение Калифорнийского Морского Колледжа, сменил потом три университета, отыскивая достойное место для своих исследований, и нашел наконец поддержку в лице руководства совсем неисследовательской компании, а огромного рыболоведческого и рыбоперерабатывающего концерна "Levio Fun". Именно концерн построил исследовательскую лабораторию на острове Эмити, том самом, на котором двенадцатилетний Фергус проводил каникулы со своими родителями, и где гигантская белая акула утащила навсегда его собаку. МакЛеод находил это ужасно смешным - из охотничьих угодий хищника-каннибала он сделал настоящий акулий ад и стал в нем богом. Точнее, верховным дьяволом, если уж продолжать аналогию с адом. После событий почти двадцатилетней давности большинство жителей покинули остров вслед за туристами, а те, что остались, переселились позже, получив от "Levio Fun" щедрые отступные. Теперь на острове жили исключительно сотрудники лаборатории и охранники, пляжи превратились в укрепленные загоны для содержания самых разных видов акул, а в глубине острова были устроены несколько исследовательских бассейнов. Попадавшие туда рыбы редко оставались в живых дольше, чем пару недель, иногда - месяц или два, в зависимости от программы исследований. Правда, некоторые порой возвращались в море, с массивными передатчиками, намертво укрепленными болтами в черепе, соединенными проводами с отдельными участками мозга. Это были первые ласточки будущих управляемых акул.

Акула 12/03 находилась во внутреннем бассейне второй год, и МакЛеод не собирался быстро сворачивать работу с ней. Мэг была права - это была та самая акула, или, по крайней мере, одна из тех, что устроили переполох на Эмити-Бэй двадцать лет назад, в результате чего остров почти полностью обезлюдел. И он собирался достойно наказать ее. И всех остальных представителей акульего племени тоже.

***

\- Зря ты отказался от тюленя, - после обеда Дин был расслаблен и пребывал в благодушном настроении, - такой нежный, жир просто тает...  
Сэм резко вытолкнул воду через дыхальца, выражая свое пренебрежение. Брат отказывался от всех попыток Сэма перевести его на более здоровую диету из тунца и макрели и продолжал обжираться представителями семейства ластоногих, предпочитая молодых откормленных тюленей и морских котиков. Конечно, свой резон в этом был - чтобы насытиться, Сэму пришлось несколько часов гоняться за макрельей стаей, все-таки нелегко поддерживать температурный баланс на нежирной пище, зато он твердо собирался избежать ожирения сердца. Дину же, судя по всему, было глубоко наплевать на такие вещи.

Они неторопливо плыли бок о бок, ориентируясь по магнитному меридиану.

\- Дин, ты уверен, что охота на отдельные рыболовецкие суда имеет смысл?  
Дин скосил глаз, что на его личном языке означало недоумение:  
\- Смысл?  
\- Ну да. Мы же не для удовольствия этих рыбаков топим.  
\- Но все охотники так поступают.  
\- Я знаю. А результатов пока - ноль. Акулы пропадают, рыбу ловят, китов бьют. Скоро уже не останется никого в море. Ты на рифы давно заглядывал?  
\- Я на рифы не заглядываюсь.  
\- Между своими копуляциями мог бы внимание и на окружающую тебя обстановку обратить.  
\- Это твоя задача, Сэмми, на обстановку обращать внимание. А я предпочитаю обращать внимание на самок детородного возраста.  
\- Дин, и так скоро бОльшая часть нашей популяции будет носителями твоих генов.  
\- А мне не нужны бОльшая часть. Я хочу, чтобы все особи были носителями моих генов.  
\- Угу. Новый вид белых акул - пятнистые кривоплавниковые.  
Дин повел головой и гордо проплыл прямо перед мордой Сэма:  
\- Чем тебе не нравится мой плавник, длинный? Ты в курсе, что ты сам похож на бревно? По размерам? А мои пятна придают мне своеобразия.  
Сэм прикрыл глаза, демонстрируя явную готовность напасть на слишком самоуверенного брата, но потом предпочел заткнуться.  
\- Слышишь? - Дин вдруг вытянулся в струну, постепенно поворачиваясь, пока не добился наилучшего приема для своей боковой линии. Та, что на правом боку, была у него особенно чувствительной: - Бобби зовет.  
Сэм занял ту же позицию, что и брат, и почувствовал слабые ритмичные толчки. Бобби явно бил тревогу.  
\- Вперед, Сэм, двести километров сами по себе не проплывутся.  
Сэм пристроился в кильватере брата, используя создаваемые им водные завихрения для передвижения. Дин двигался легко, чешуйки на его боках были идеально созданы для скоростных заплывов. Но все равно, километров через пятьдесят он устанет, и придет черед Сэма двигаться впереди.

***

\- Проба тридцать вторая. Напряжение двенадцать вольт, сила тока восемьдесят ампер, продолжительность воздействия пять секунд. Акула явно теряет ориентацию, но в ожидаемом направлении не двигается, - МакЛеод отложил диктофон и недовольно побарабанил пальцами по столу. Обычно управлять акулами удавалось со значительно более низкими разрядами, да и периоды воздействия были короче. Что не так с этой рыбой? - Мэг, включай магниты, надо изменить ориентационную систему.

Мэг щелкнула переключателями на небольшом пульте. Внешне ничего не произошло, но акула вдруг завертелась на месте, пытаясь сориентироваться и рывком рванула к поверхности. Высунув морду из воды, она как будто отрезвела и начала погружаться, но не остановилась, как обычно, в метре над дном бассейна, а жестко врезалась в бетон, будто хотела протаранить туннель.

\- Ага, вот так! - МакЛеод довольно улыбнулся, наблюдая за попытками акулы расположиться в пространстве согласно сигналам магнитных полей. Вот только глупый зубастик не понимал, что сейчас он, МакЛеод, был богом этого бассейна и мог менять направление магнитных линий по желанию, используя мощные индукторы. - Меняй режим напряжения каждые десять минут в течение следующих пяти часов, Мэг. Я хочу его полностью дезориентировать. А потом мы возьмем его за плавничок и выведем на прогулку.

***

Бобби жил в огромном грузовом судне, затонувшем лет тридцать назад. Глубина в этом месте была приличная, да и не оправдывали затраты по подъему грузов ценой этих самых грузов. Машина была под завязку забита подержанными автомобилями, запчастями и прочей человеческой дребеденью. Бобби обосновался в бывшей капитанской каюте, оставаясь в ней порой неделями и высовывая наружу только щупальца, которыми ловил себе обед. Дин и Сэм порой задавались вопросом, что могло связать их отца, акулу-охотника, с пусть гигантским и не менее опасным, но все же головоногим. Однако после того, как Джон пропал, попавшись в клетку ихтиологов, Бобби их не бросил и регулярно снабжал информацией.

Парни любили логово Бобби. Там было много места, в остовах автомобилей гнездились самые разные рыбы и можно было неплохо закусить. Кроме того, на корабле перевозили в том числе и какие-то химические средства, так что, если знать, какую цистерну толкнуть, вполне можно было надышаться всякого разного, и тогда в теле появлялась неожиданная легкость, а подводный мир расцветал невиданными красками. Правда, Бобби, кажется, слишком часто обследовал это емкости, потому что по большей части пребывал в своем кальмарьем астрале.

Меняясь, Дин и Сэм споро продвигались к югу от Эмити, пока не оказались на траверсе Филадельфии, где и располагалось затонувшее судно. Бобби уже ждал их на палубе. Дин издалека увидел продолговатое тело буро-красного оттенка, с развивающимися в воде присосчатыми руками. Похоже, Бобби уже неоднократно сплавал к паре любимых цистерн, потому что глаза его все никак не могли договориться об одной точке наблюдения. Одним щупальцем он сжимал приличных размеров автомобильную ось, которой лупил по проржавевшему борту корабля. Эти мерные удары и послужили для акул призывом и ориентиром.

Дин подплыл первым, как и полагалось старшему, и немедленно оказался в тесных витках мускулистых шупалец. Сэмми тоже не избежал этой участи, благо, Бобби обладал целым десятком отростков. А если учесть, что их длина превышала десять метров, то становилось понятным, что даже шестиметровой акуле нелегко избежать дружественных объятий.

С трудом вывернувшись, Дин с неудовольствием отметил следы, оставленные присосками на его шкуре, но решил не возмущаться раньше времени.

\- Парни, у меня важная информация.

Бобби никогда не тянул с тем, что собирался сказать, хоть это было хорошо. А благодаря развившемуся у него в результате употребления человеческой химии сверхчувствительному восприятию радиоволн он стал настоящим кладезем полезной информации.

\- Я кое-что узнал о вашем отце.

Если бы Бобби сказал, что Дин и Сэм могут отрастить ноги и гулять по суше, они бы и то удивились меньше. Джона они уже года три как считали мертвым.

\- Вы помните тот остров, про который рассказывал вам отец? Там, где погибла ваша мать?

Дин и Сэм пару раз дернули плавниками, подтверждая, что помнят все. Хотя, когда маму поймали, Сэм был еще совсем крошкой, недавно выскользнувшим из материнской клоаки, они оба сохранили в памяти темные тени бороздящих океан лодок, жуткие винты, способные покалечить любого, острые гарпуны, пронзающие воду... Маму тогда подцепили крюком и распороли ей живот, а потом на берегу был большой костер, и тело мамы сожгли. Люди не видели, как двое детенышей акул наблюдали за весельем из-под старых деревянных мостков. Их отец тогда просто взбесился и принялся мстить всем людям без разбора. Дин помогал ему по мере сил - людей он пока побаивался, но утопить здорового черного пса вполне смог. Правда, результатом этой миссии стала безумная охота на акул, но мама была отомщена. А потом остров переменился. Сэм и Дин старались его избегать - слишком много неприятных воспоминаний, слишком опасно.

\- Так вот, на острове построили исследовательский центр, у них там есть и садки для рыбы, которые отделены только решетками от океана, а также целые бассейны, в которых над акулами ставят эксперименты. Бассейны соединены с морем туннелями, по которым акул загоняют вглубь острова и иногда выпускают обратно. Только те, что возвращаются, уже не акулы, а людские куклы. У них на голове такие коробки, через которые люди ими управляют, как хотят. Ваш отец там.

Сэм встрепенулся:

\- Тогда нам надо туда! Надо вытащить его, чего бы это ни стоило!  
\- И как ты собираешься открыть эти решетки, умник? - Дин с трудом удерживал глаза открытыми и все норовил повернуться брюхом кверху, что у него означало полную готовность атаковать.  
\- Пока не знаю. Бобби?  
\- Я тоже пока пас. Я буду слушать переговоры, авось найдется что полезное. А вы отправляйтесь к острову и разведайте все как следует.

***

\- Мистер МакЛеод, у нас интересные наблюдения.  
\- Слушаю, Аластар, - начальник распахнул дверь перед своим главным помощником и впустил его в кабинет. Там оба уселись в удобные кресла, обтянутые выделанной акульей кожей. Аластар с удовольствием полюбовался на большую красочную гравюру, висящую на стене. На ней была изображена полутораметровая акула, а от разных частей тела тянулись стрелки с пояснениями, на что можно использовать означенные части тела. Гравюра была подарком Аластара к пятилетию совместной работы и шефу, кажется, нравилась.  
\- Итак? - МакЛеод разлил бренди по пузатым бокалам и протянул один собеседнику. Напиток пах божественно, хотя это не было чем-то новым - Кроули, как неофициально звали МакЛеода все лучшие друзья, признавал во всем только высшее качество.  
\- Подводные камеры зафиксировали два новых экзепляра поблизости от острова. Красавцы! Оба самцы, один больше шести метров длиной, второй поменьше, но зато наглостью кого хочешь переплюнет. Вот, посмотри, - главный ихтиолог склонился к распечаткам подводных фотографий, мутноватых, но достаточно четких.  
\- Хм, не находишь, что у них форма тела и плавников очень похожа на двенадцатую? Хотя вот у этого хвостовые плавники какие-то кривые. И пятна на шкуре. Очень любопытный экземпляр, ты прав. А второй здоровый. Ну что, подготовим клетку? Надо бы полюбоваться на них поближе.

***

Джон без устали кружил по бассейну. Магнитные линии постоянно менялись, он не чувствовал больше, где верх и низ, где границы его камеры и постоянно врезался то в стены, то в пол, обдирая рыло и бока. Время от времени его прошивали непонятные заряды, то болезненные, то непонятно приятные, после которых боль казалась вдвойне сильнее. Он чувствовал, что слепнет, а без возможности ориентироваться чувствовал себя изолированным от всего мира. Сколько еще это может продолжаться?

***

"Кархародон" был не слишком большим, но прекрасно оборудованным исследовательским судном. Корпорация не жалела денег на оборудование, тем более, что оплачено оно было, в принципе, кровью морских обитателей. МакЛеод стоял на палубе, готовясь спуститься под воду. Черный аква-костюм, изготовленный на заказ, оставлял шею и часть груди обнаженной. Ниже ушей na шее ихтиолога виднелись странного вида кожистые складки. Он потер их ладонями, разминая и разогревая. Давненько он не погружался.

Клетка для подводных наблюдений была приличных размеров. Конечно, длинному Аластару приходилось поджимать конечности, но для Кроули она была в самый раз. Он шагнул внутрь, захлопнул дверцу и подергал запор. Стальные прутья в полдюйма толщиной внушали уверенность. Он оправил очки для ныряния и махнул рукой, подавая знак. Загудел мотор, и тросы натянулись, поднимая клетку над палубой. МакЛеод цеплялся за боковые решетки, удерживаясь на ногах. Вода оказалась ледяной на ощупь, хотя ничего иного он и не ожидал. Океан в сентябре - это не бассейн с подогревом. Вода подступала выше, стискивая грудь холодным обручем, и отголоски былой паники, которая развилась у него после гибели Пиппета, зашевелились внутри. Ему понадобилось много лет, чтобы преодолеть свой страх. Время и несколько операций, после которых у него появились жабры и способность оставаться под водой без дополнительных приспособлений неограниченно долгое время. Он никогда не утонет - ни в ванне, ни в океане. Он - один из немногих искусственно созданных амфибий, существо между двумя мирами, на перекрестке суши и подводной вселенной.

Когда первые мелкие волны омыли жаберные пластинки, он в последний раз вдохнул через нос и, решительно опустив голову в воду, вытолкнул весь воздух из легких одним мощным выходом. Тот рванулся вверх, щекоча кожу лица мелкими пузырьками. На миг МакЛеод перестал видеть окружение, зато жабры расправились и зашевелились. Несколько секунд спустя кровь уже циркулировала по измененному кругу, от легочной вены к шее и оттуда - прямиком к мозгу, обогащенная кислородом. Как всегда в перыве минуты избыток чистого кислорода в крови подействовал опьяняюще, но он не зря столько тренировался раньше, проводя под водой порой сутками, и быстро подавил чувство восторга. Ему нужны были акулы.

На клетке был укреплен специальный подводный динамик, и сейчас он транслировал слышимые только обитателям моря и самому МакЛеоду призывы готовой к спариванию самки белой акулы.

***

Дин как раз задумчиво осматривал решетки внешних бассейнов, когда до него донесся самый откровенный призыв, какой ему когда-либо доводилось слышать. Сопротивляться ему не было никакой возможности. Он ринулся на зов, посылая перед собой серию сейсмических импульсов, обещая скорое соединение жаждущей акулихе... Тем неприятнее было, когда он увидел, что сигналы исходили не от возбужденнoй юной самки, готовой к спариванию с самцом своей жизни, а из белой коробки, находящейся внутри клетки. Такие приспособления Дину были знакомы только по рассказам, они с Сэмом всегда были слишком осторожны и никогда не велись на людские манки. И вот надо же... Дин несколько раз проплыл перед клеткой, внимательно рассматривая раскорячившееся внутри нее существо. Что-то в нем было неправильно.

Дин видел людей в самых разных ситуациях - и на берегу, когда подглядывал за ними, осторожно высовывая морду из-под воды, и в различных суднах - от одноместных лодок до гигантских лайнеров, на которых толпились сотни, если не тысячи двуногих, и как темные силуэты, странные, с длинными задними отростками, проплывающие над ним. Если бы эти люди знали, кто скрывается в метрах водной толщи, наблюдая, разевая пасть и напрягая мощные челюстные обводы. Видел Дин и аквалангистов, и немало он утащил на глубину, перекусывая им резиновые шланги. Охотник должен знать свою дичь.

Но этот человек был иной - у него не было за спиной баллонов, рот был свободен, а над головой не вились струи воздушных пузырей. На шее у него двигались странные складки, белесые снаружи, розовые изнутри. Дин никак не хотел верить, что у человека есть жабры. Но тот явно не испытывал дискомфорта, вертелся в своей клетке, хватал то один, то другой аппарат, Дину постоянно приходилось уворачиваться от луча света. Эх, надо было Сэма с собой взять, тот интересуется людьми совсем не с точки зрения наиболее быстрого способа прикончить их, он сумел бы разобраться, что тут к чему. Дин еще пару раз проплыл под днищем клетки и двинулся прочь. Да, тут нужен Сэм.

***

Наблюдая за той самой пятнистой акулой, МакЛеод не мог сдержать восторга. Она ему нужна! Самец был великолепен, мощные челюсти, зубы, блестящие даже под водой глаза. Никакие кривые плавники не могли его испортить. Осталось подманить его правильно, вон он как рванул на сигналы. А если ему подсунуть настоящую самочку, горящую желанием? Нужно только послать слабый электрический разряд в нужный отдел акульего мозга, и та немедленно выпустит целое облако пахучей смазки, сообщая о готовности произвести парочку акулят. И заманит этого прекрасного парня куда надо, хоть в самый центр острова.

***

Сэм нашелся на другой стороне острова, возле нескольких странных круглых отверстий в подводной части островной скалы, забранных решетками.

\- Как ты думаешь, куда ведут эти туннели? - вместо приветствия огорошил он брата.  
\- Не знаю. И знать не хочу.  
\- А зря. Здесь странно пахнет, и вообще, похоже, они ведут вглубь острова. Вот как бы их открыть...  
\- Слушай, поплыли пока. Потом придумаешь. Там вон клетку спустили, и в ней человек, но какой-то странный. Хочу, чтобы ты на него глянул.

Сэм с удовольствием бы продолжил осмотр острова, но и странный человек мог оказаться полезным. Поэтому он последовал за Дином.

Человек все еще висел в середине своей клетки. Увидев Сэма, он засуетился и принялся хватать разные коробки странной формы. Сэм узнал подводные камеры, измерители скорости, даже передатчик - все эти аппараты были ему знакомы еще со времени, когда, рассорившись с семьей, он покинул привычный ареал обитания и отправился на юг, где и провел несколько приятных лет в бассейне Карибского моря. Там он не охотился, а наблюдал за туристами и аквалангистами и узнал о людях массу интересных и поучительных вещей. Даже перестал их ненавидеть так, как прежде. Но после того, как отец пропал, Дин отыскал его на шельфе ласкового моря, оторвал от бока самой замечательной самочки, которую Сэму только довелось повстречать, и поволок куда-то на север. А когда Сэм вернулся, как и обещал Джесс, ее нигде не было. В воде он распознал слабый вкус ее крови, и это заставило его подобраться к людскому пляжу. Толпа японских туристов праздновала какой-то свой праздник, на большом костре булькал чан, из которого явственно доносился запах супа из акульих плавников, а на шесте торчала голова Джесс, с печально разинутой пастью, из которой уже повыломали все зубы. Сэм ненавидел запах этого супа и вид огня со дня смерти мамы, и тут он чуть не сошел с ума. Они с Дином потопили тогда достаточно лодок и утащили нескольких японцев на глубину, но боль от этого меньше не стала.

И вот теперь опять люди. Однако, на рыболовов не похожи. Сэм кружил вокруг клетки, проплывал под днищем судна, внимательно всматриваясь в детали. Ну да, конечно, опять "Levio Fun", он и не сомневался. Дин держался поодаль.

***

Через три часа наблюдения МакЛеод окончательно закоченел, и никакой навороченный электроподогрев в костюме не спасал больше. Пальцы практически не сгибались, вообще он чувствовал себя ужасно усталым, хотелось свернуться на дне клетки и поспать. По опыту он знал, что достиг на сегодня своего предела, поэтому оторвался от камеры, которой снимал того великолепного шестиметрового красавца, нарезавшего круги вокруг "Кархарадона" последние два часа, и нажал на кнопку подъемника. "Мы еще увидимся", - послал он через коммуникационный аппарат, настроенный на восприятие белых акул серию импульсов. Ему показалось, что акула внимательно на него посмотрела. Неужели контакт?

На палубе его уже ждали - Аластор распахнул дверцу клетки и практически выволок шефа. Кроули натужно дышал - как всегда после погружения воздух резал слипшиеся бронхи, жабры мучительно трепетали, ища воду, и никак не хотели успокаиваться. Чьи-то руки быстро его раздели и уложили на палубу. Помощники уже раскатали специальный спальный мешок с подогревом, Мэг наливала дымящийся грог из термоса, а МакЛеод с трудом преодолевая дрожь и стучащие зубы описывал им двух акул, которые были просто непередаваемо прекрасны:  
\- Молодые, агрессивные, с явно выраженными признаками альфа-самцов. Если нам удастся их заполучить, они нам такое потомство настругают! И можно будет испробовать на них новые методы контроля, с помощью тех чипов, которые мы разработали. Мне удалось сделать пару соскобов с чешуи, когда они проплывали близко от клетки. Кажется, они ничего не заметили. - Аластар метнулся к ящику с образцами, но МакЛеод его удержал за рукав теплой проризиненной куртки: - Кажется, пора готовить Руби. Мы просто обязаны их заманить.

***

\- Сэм, я жрать хочу. Мы, конечно, должны осмотреть этот проклятый остров, но я не намерен сдохнуть здесь от голода.  
\- Дин, куда в тебя лезет? Ты ел три дня назад. Нормальной среднестатической акуле вполне достаточно одного тюленя в неделю!  
\- А я не нормальная среднестатическая акула! Мне одного мало! У меня повышенный метаболизм и температура тела, сам говорил, что я горячий парень. Мне нужен мой нежный жирненький тюлень! На худой конец, морской котик тоже сойдет.

Дин перевернулся на спину и проплыл перед Сэмом, шевеля всеми плавниками в разном ритме. Этот трюк всегда приводил Сэма в восхищение, он с детства пытался его повторить, но обычно все заканчивалось потерей ориентации, а то и посадкой на дно, где песчаная взвесь забивала жабры и неприятно царапала чувствительное рыло. Но не сообщать же об этом старшему брату, иначе он окончательно зазнается, вон как свои пятна на морде любит!

\- Плыви, плыви за своим тюленем, а я здесь осмотрюсь. Только не задерживайся, не дай тебе Нептун зависнуть с какой-нибудь акулихой в окрестностях тюленьих лёжек.  
\- Тоже мне, морализатор нашелся. - Дин вернулся в нормальное положение и примиряюще буркнул: - Я тебе тунца поймаю и притащу, если попадется.

Сэм демонстративно развернулся к Дину хвостом, располагая свои боковые линии таким образом, что как можно хуже слышать брата, и продолжил осмотр странных туннелей, забранных решетками. Он всей кожей ощутил мощную волну, когда Дин стартовал с максимальной скоростью, сразу выжимая минимум пятьдесят на одних грудных плавниках. Он не видел, что Сэм все-таки посмотрел ему вслед, удостоверяясь, что Дину хватит ума обогнуть остров на приличном расстоянии. Тот уже почти исчез на фоне темной толщи осеннего моря.

***

\- Длинный пасется у западных туннелей, один, - Мэг влетела в кабинет начальника, с трудом переводя дыхание.

МакЛеод, в удобном спортивном костюме, разогревшийся после ванны и пары порций настоящего шотландского крейга, сидел в кресле с атласом белых акул на коленях и явно был в прекрасном расположении духа. Жабры его уже сократились и опять были едва видны на шее, напоминая скорее глубокие морщины.

\- Руби готова?  
\- Аластар ей занимается.  
\- Пойдем тогда к бассейну, полюбуемся на нашу девочку. Ей сегодня предстоит поработать. А что пятнистый?  
\- Удалился в северном направлении на очень приличной скорости. Просто не самец, а гоночная машина!  
\- Значит, они разделились. Прекрасно. Тем проще будет их заманить.

Стоило "Кархарадону" бросить якорь в оборудованной специально для рейда исследовательских суден бухте, как Аластар отправился к бассейнам, где запер Руби в узком отсеке и занялся ее проверкой и подготовкой. Руби попала на Эмити совсем маленькой акулой, после того, как ее мать зарубило винтом исследовательского судна. Ее выловили и отправили на остров, в отдельный бассейн с выгулом в лагуне. Люди воспитывали ее, ломая инстинкты и требуя беспрекословного повиновения. Особенно крупной Руби не выросла, сказались ограничения в движении, но была верткой и ловкой. А главное, она не чувствовала никакой связи с другими акулами. Она была дочерью своих создателей, истинным рабом человеческим.

Ей никогда не доводилось самостоятельно плавать в море, только в исключительных случаях ее транспортировали в нужные места, где она заманивала в ловушки акул, искусно имитируя любовную игру. На самом деле Руби была фригидна настолько, насколько это понятие можно применять к морскому жителю. В этот раз Аластар вколол ей убойную дозу гормонов, провоцируя выделение густой пахучей смазки, которая обычно образуется у самок в период овуляции. Теперь любой половозрелый самец должен был потерять голову при одном ее приближении.

***

Сэм еще раз осмотрел решетки, даже потыкался в них носом и плавниками, но так ничего и не узнал. За каждой решеткой темнел проход, но куда он вел и что в нем было, оставалось неясно. Даже используя на максимум свои органы восприятия, Сэм так ничего и не узнал. Ни отражения волн, которые он своими плавниками направленно посылал в глухую темноту, ни попытка прочувствовать возможные электрические сигналы успеха не принесли. У него даже спина заболела, так старательно он напрягал свои боковые линии, стремясь придать им бОльшую чувствительность.

Он уже хотел разочарованно отправиться на другую сторону острова, чтобы изучить возможные подходы, когда решетка на среднем туннеле завибрировала и медленно поползла вверх. Из отверстия вдруг хлынул мутноватый дурно пахнущий поток, немедленно загрязнивший всю воду вокруг отверстий. Сэм отпрянул и спрятался под выступающей скалой, шелевелясь лишь настолько, чтобы совсем уж не задохнуться.

Сначала ничего не происходило. Отвратительно воняющая муть постепенно рассасывалась, смешиваясь с водой, и запах становился менее заметным, отзываясь разве что горечью в акульей глотке. Вдруг из темного провала выскользнула стройная фигурка, не слишком длинная, ладная, с очень темной спиной и по контрасту очень светлым брюхом. Сэм сразу определил, что это самка, хоть и удивился ее скромным размерам. Но чего в жизни не бывает!

Самочка несколько раз проплыла туда-сюда перед туннелями, будто ориентируясь, и двинулась прочь от Сэма. Он хотел уже было в свою очередь осторожно выбраться из-под скалы, появляющаяся из созданных людьми проходов акула доверия ему не внушала, но в этот момент аромат акульей самки на пике овуляционного цикла достиг его ноздрей, и Сэм пропал. Медовый, тягучий, сладкий на вкус, этот запах омыл его ноздри, заполнил дыхальца, растекся по пластинкам жабер - и от умной, хитрой, наученной многолетним охотничьим опытом акулы Сэма не осталось ничего, кроме голых инстинктов, доставшихся ему в наследство от предков, живших в морях еще в ту пору, когда двуногие млекопитающие даже не стояли в долговременном плане матушки-природы. Обдирая свой спинной плавник о камни, Сэм рванулся из под скалы, имея только одно намерениое - догнать, поймать, удержать и залить призывно приоткрытую клоаку акулы белесой семенной жидкостью. То, что клоака обязательно будет призывно приоткрыта, Сэм не сомневался. Акула теперь казалась ему совершенством - каждый сантиметр ее двухсполовинойметрового тела кричал Сэму: "Возьми меня!" И Сэм уже готов был это сделать, когда...

...раздался резкий окрик:

\- Сэм! - и динов хвостовой плавник больно хлестнул Сэма по рылу, отбивая всякую способность обонять. - Ты куда?  
\- Там! - Сэму было больно, обидно, а еще он злился на Дина, за то, что тот вернулся, за то, что испортил ему спаривание, за то, что не позволил действовать самому...  
\- Сэм, опомнись, - Дин разговаривал с ним теперь как с маленьким акуленком, когда отговаривал приближаться к берегу или дергать аквалангистов за ласты просто так, - она выплыла отсюда! От людей!  
\- Я знаю!  
\- Она какая-то странная акула, Сэм. От нее странно пахнет, уж поверь мне. Я перепробовал их всех, я знаю, о чем говорю.  
\- Она пахнет как Джесс, как тогда, когда мы плавали в Карибском море, она...  
\- Я знаю, Сэм. Но это не Джесс. Это другая самка. Джесс убили и сварили в супе японские бизнесмены, ты сам парочку перекусил потом.  
\- Я помню.  
\- Ну. А эта какая-то странная. Выплыла из туннеля, хвостиком помахала, а ты и повелся сразу?  
\- Нет! Не сразу! - Сэму было обидно, и нос все еще болел от шлепка. Все-таки тяжелый у брата хвост. - А ты чего тут делаешь? Где твой тюлень?

Дин витиевато выругался, поминая ракушек, звезд и морских коньков в самых неприличных сочетаниях, так что у Сэма даже кровь как-то быстрее побежала от жабер к сердцу, наполняя его странным теплом.

\- Нету больше никаких лежек, одни человеческие постройки. За тюленями придется теперь далеконько плавать. Но тунца я тебе, кстати, поймал, как и обещал. - Дин нырнул глубже и всплыл, сжимая в зубах тушу здоровенной рыбины. Голова у нее была откушена, и у Сэма судорожно сжался желудок, когда он учуял свежую рыбью кровь в воде. Кажется, обоняние потихоньку возвращалось. Дин подтолкнул тушку к брату и спросил: - Поделишься?

***

\- Ну, что там Руби?  
\- Плавает.  
\- А Длинный?  
\- Его не видно. Хотя он должен бы уже гоняться за ней как привязанный.  
\- Ну, подождем.

***

Руби отвратительно чувствовала себя в открытом море. Ей не хватало бетонных стен, не хватало ограничения, она чувствовала себя беззащитной и предоставленной самой себе. Желудок спазматически подергивался, норовя вывернуться наружу, как всегда, когда она нервничала, но это было некстати. Аластар досыта накормил ее, и, так как она не знала, как долго придется болтаться ей так без людской поддержки, то предпочитала экономить пищу, не разбрасывая ее ненужными эверсиями. Хоть бы поскорее этот длинный самец отреагировал на нее, и можно будет вернутся в свой уютный бассейн, в котором ей знакома каждая щербинка на бетонных стенах, каждая трещинка, где опасность и боль предсказуемы и знакомы, где нет нужды постоянно сканировать окружающее тебя пространство в поисках возможного винта, который порубит тебя в куски. Если винты принадлежат и подчиняются людям, Руби предпочитает быть на их стороне. Она вполне поняла задание, переданное набором ритмичных колебаний, и не собиралась ни перед чем останавливаться, желая заманить длинного самца туда, куда ей приказали - в туннель, ведущий прямым ходом в исследовательский бассейн. Лишь бы только ей позволили вернуться, кормили кусками тюленьего мяса из ведра и не выгоняли в открытый океан!

Сэм появился неожиданно, вынырнул с хвоста и немедленно закружился вокруг акулихи, выписывая спирали и восьмерки. Руби невольно залюбовалась длинным торпедообразным телом, которое легко двигалось вокруг нее. В бассейне никогда не было места для подобных танцев, и Руби не знала, как ей себя вести, но, кажется, самцу на это было совершенно наплевать. Он кружился, вертелся, ввинчивался в воду, оставляя за собой дорожки инверсионных следов и демонстрировал себя во всей красе. Руби доверилась своим инстинктам - кокетливо швельнув хвостовым плавником, она вдруг резко ушла в сторону, как бы избегая поползновений самца. Сэм не отставал. Он гнался за ней, попутно выписывая самые замысловатые фигуры. Потом вдруг отпрянул и резко удалился.

Странное поведение самца показалось Руби подозрительным. Она недоумевала, почему и с какой целью он так быстро уплыл, когда Сэм вдруг снова вынырнул, сжимая в этот раз несколько крупных макрелей в зубах. В гигантской пасти рыбки смотрелись игрушечными. Он здорово помял их, но даже Руби вполне могла себе представить, что это значит для акулы, держать добычу в зубах и не проглотить ее. Она с благодарностью выбрала самую мелкую, а остальные рыльцем подтолкнула Сэму обратно. Тот заглотил их в два присеста и благодарно махнул плавником. Правда, Руби плохо понимала акульи знаки, привыкнув общаться сейсмосигналами. Самец, видимо, это заметил:

\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- А зачем тебе?  
\- Ты вкусно пахнешь, - Сэм демонстративно втянул воду и резко выдохнул, так, что над дыхальцами образовались две крошечные воронки. Руби проводила водяные спирали задумчивым взглядом:  
\- Я - Руби. А ты?  
\- Сэм. Охотник.  
\- О, людоед!  
\- Нет, я людей не ем. Только кусаю. - С этими словами он вдруг скользнул Руби под брюхо, перевернулся на спину и (у нее сжалось сердце, потому что она подумала, что сейчас Сэм ей покажет, как он кусает людей) проплыл вдоль нее, почти прижимаясь брюхом к брюху. Руби нервно задергала жабрами, но сдержалась. Сэм вернулся к ней и замер рылом к рылу, глядя в глаза:  
\- Очень здорово пахнешь!  
\- Тогда пойдем со мной, Сэм, - Руби изящно извернулась и взяла направление на запад: - Я знаю чудное местечко, где мы можем уединиться.

***

\- Руби прекрасно справилась с задачей! Молодец, девочка. Угости ее чем-нибудь, Аластар.  
\- Обязательно! Я уже заказал в зоопарке двух детенышей тюленей, которых им некуда девать. Завтра их доставят на остров, и Руби сможет поразвлечься в своем бассейне.  
\- Ну, что Длинный?  
\- Бесится.  
\- Прекрасно. Зажимай его в угол и давай наркоз, часа на три. Будем вживлять чип. А что Пятнистый?  
\- Ну, этот вообще рвет и мечет. И, Фергус, вблизи от острова появился гигантский кальмар.  
\- Да ну? И что он делает?  
\- Странным образом он, кажется, пытается успокоить Пятнистого. Плавает за ним, а время от времени ловит рыбу и таскает ему.  
\- Ну пусть пока. Займемся одним мальчиком, а там и второй подоспеет.

***

\- Как я мог так облажаться, Бобби, как я мог? Я же знал, что эта черночешуйчатая сучка какая-то не такая. Как я мог оставить Сэма одного?  
\- Он уже большой парень, - Бобби смотрел печально и задумчиво почесывал клюв одной из своих бесконечных рук, - все с ним будет в порядке.  
\- В каком порядке? Он - там! Я учуял его след, он ведет прямо в туннель! А туннель опять перекрыт. Я все решетки уже опробовал, все пещеры проверил, я даже из воды выпрыгивал - я не могу туда пробраться!  
\- Успокойся, Дин, поплыли пока ко мне, передохнешь, проинспектируешь мои бочонки, я тут парочку новых откопал на одном затонувшем пароме. А я послушаю эфир. Может, и придумаем что.

***

Маленькая дисковая пила взвизгивала, когда попадала на особо плотную чешуйку или хрящ. Сэм был полностю обездвижен, специальные насосы гнали воду через его жабры. Акулья кровь брызгала и рисовала мутные разводы в немного затхлой воде бассейна. Аластар закончил вскрывать череп. Акулий мозг по сложности ничем не уступает мозгу хорошо развитых млекопитающих, с вполне четко обозначенными отделами. Чип расположили в затылочном отделе, протянув тонкие золотые нити во все важные центры. Теперь теоретически акулой можно было управлять на расстоянии, только пока этого они не испробовали всерьез.

По прошествии нескольких дней стало ясно, что самец функционирует нормально. Он еще немного путался в сторонах света, но в целом его состоянии было вполне удовлетворительным. Шов хорошо заживал, и Аластар был уверен, что в этот раз все получится.

МакЛеод решил для начала опуститься под воду и попробовать установить контакт с другим самцом. То, как упорно тот пытался прорваться внутрь острова, наводило на мысль, что судьба его приятеля ему небезразлична. Как назло, Пятнистый исчез.

Способ подманить Пятнистого придумала Мэг. Она проводила целыми днями возле мониторов, фоксируя малейшие изменения в пооведении Длинного, и заметила, что тот довольно часто испускает одну и ту же цепочку сигналов. Она предположила, что это в любом случае что-то должно значить, не исключено, что это призыв. По крайней мере, попробовать было можно.

Сигнал записали и транслировали во всех направлениях, пропустив через усилители. Теперь каждая акула в радиусе километров трехсот услышала этото зов, если, конечно, это был зов. МакЛеод не верил в успех такой глупой идеи, но она оказала чудесное действие. Всего несколько часов спустя Пятнистый появился возле острова. Выглядел он не слишком хорошо - даже невооруженным глазом было видно, что двигается он как-то странно, на чешуе видны полосы, и он явно давненько не терся о камни, чтобы очистить бока от наростов и налипшей грязи. МакЛеод приказал готовить "Кархародон" и поторопился приготовиться к погружению.

***

Вновь клетка опустилась под воду, и вновь раскорячился в ней странный человек без маски и дыхательного аппарата. Дин кружил вокруг судна, не приближаясь. Несколько часов назад он услышал невероятно сильный призыв Сэма, знакомый ему с самого детства. Казалось, сам океан жалобно выкрикивал: "Дин!", так явственно звучали сигналы. Дин примчался к острову со всей скоростью, на которую был способен. Неужели Сэм выбрался? По мере приближения, сигнал становился явственнее и громче, так что он почти оглох, когда подплыл к Эмити, но неожиданно прекратился, как только Дин оказался вблизи бухты. Немедленно ему навстречу выдвинулся корабль, с которого в очередной раз спустили кетку с человеком. Сэма не было ни видно, ни слышно. Неожиданно Дин услышал странные, отрывистые сигналы, призывавшие его подплыть поближе:

\- Ты кто? - просигналил он в ответ.  
\- Меня зовут Кроули, я - человек.  
\- Где мой брат? - Этот вопрос, похоже, поставил человека в тупик, по крайней мере, он на него не отреагировал: - Длинный, который недавно плавал вокруг острова.  
\- А, Длинный! - Кроули наконец-то понял, о чем идет речь, - он у нас в гостях.  
\- В гостях? Скорее, в тюрьме!  
\- Ну, с какой стороны посмотреть. А тебе он очень важен?

На этом месте Дин не выдержал и атаковал клетку. Маленького человечка бросало во все стороны, когда он раз за разом накидывался на прутья, надеясь их погнуть и пробраться внутрь. Кроули цеплялся за специальные держатели и оставался совершенно безразличным, только следил, чтобы его аппараты не слишком бились o прутья. С трудом поводя жабрами Дин отодвинулся на пару метров. Кроули достал белый ящик и принялся нажимать на кнопки. Дин вздрогнул, когда из ящика вдруг полились те самые рваные сигналы, которые он сложил в слова:

\- Наигрался? У меня есть предложение. Я отпущу твоего брата, если ты отправишься с нами.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну, скажем, нам нужна такая прекрасная акула как ты.  
\- И Сэм, то есть длинный, может плыть, куда захочет?  
\- Куда захочет.  
\- Я не верю.

Кроули подтянул к себе странную трубку зашевелил губами. Дин не слышал, что за звуки тот издавал, но он вскоре опять взялся за белый ящик:

\- Длинного сейчас выпустят на свободу.

Дин отодвинулся на несколько метров от клетки.

\- И что меня удержит рядом с тобой, если Сэм сейчас уплывет?  
\- Я не дурак, Пятнистый. Неужели ты думаешь, что я себя не обезопасил? На голове Длинного укреплена бомба. Небольшая, зато с очень большим радиусом приема. Если ты попробуешь сбежать, мой помощник нажмет на кнопку, и от твоего приятеля ничего не останется.  
\- Это мой брат, ты, планктон!  
\- Ну, тем более. Ты хочешь прикончить своего брата?

Дина пронзило так, словно он проглотил десяток электрических угрей.

\- Я хочу убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.  
\- Разумеется.

Именно в этот момент из-за подводной скалы вывернул Сэм. Дин видел, что брат двигается немного неуверенно, и на его голове действительно виднелся странный нарост с углами, но Сэм был здесь, и Сэм был жив. Дин рванулся было к брату навстречу, но в этот момент откуда-то вылетели несколько тонких гарпунов и впились в его тело. Все попытки освободиться вели только к тому, что зазубренные наконечники все глубже впивались в шкуру. Сэм не успел еще сориентироваться, а Дина уже выхватили из воды. Клетка тоже уже была над водой. Судно резко набрало скорость и Сэм замер посреди океана, один и абсолютно не представляя, что следует делать.

***

\- Ну что, Аластар, вот и у тебя появилась своя акула. Можешь делать с ней все, что захочешь, но научи ее послушанию.

Помощник улыбнулся в бороду и торопливо ушел к басейну, в котором наматывал бесконечные круги Пятнистый.


End file.
